Pokemon Saga: Sinnoh Starters
by Connzox
Summary: Connor, Annabel and Jasper, three trainers embarking from Sandgem to travel Sinnoh. Battles, friends, enemies, tears and trauma await them, along with a few Glactic encounters. Follow there journey and experience there destinies. All here. R&R please :


**A/N: **Greetings Fanficcers!. I've written a few other Pokemon Fanfics in the past, but after recently getting my laptop back, I realised how poor they really were. So, I'm starting a completely new one, and this time I'm prepared. I have characters and plots already worked out. I hope you enjoy reading, and please don't forget to R & R if you have the time.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Nintendo or the Pokemon Merchandise. I'm just a geek writing about it all!.

**Chapter 1:**

Connor Morris sighed as he scratched his messy brown hair, gazing round at the jumble of clothes, maps, books and other random items scattered over his bed. His black messenger bag was _still _empty, after half an hour of trying to sort what to take and what to leave. "This is ridiculous" he muttered, finally picking up a pile of clean socks and underwear and squishing it to the bottom of the bag.

He was packing for his Pokemon adventure. It still made him smile just thinking of it. It was finally here, and tomorrow, he would finally leave home with his two best friends to travel Sinnoh. At sixteen, it was a little late,most children left at ten, or a few years after. But his parents had wanted him to stay on at school, so that when the days of being a trainer ended, he had something to fall back on, and get a job. Secretly he sort of agreed with them, but it had been seriously frustrating having his friends slowly leave school and jet off. Luckily, Annabel and Jasper's parents had also agreed. So he wasn't on his own.

After the underwear came a few clean shirts and jeans, folded roughly and packed on top. Then a few books on camping and one for rules and regulations of the Pokemon League. He wasn't much of a reader, but he didn't know what sort of things he'd be encountering, so he'd decided to stay safe. Then came his sleeping bag, rolled and packed so tight it resembled a squished pillow. And then came cans of food and water bottles, his small one man tent and a few other bits.

He fastened the straps and moved the bag to the end of his bed. "How that all fit in, I don't know" he said to himself, slightly amazed. He felt a yawn crack his jaw as he pulled on his night clothes, which surprised him even more. He never thought he'd be tired the night before his journey begun.

Connor was average height for his age, with a slim, almost scrawny build. He had a murky mix of green and blue for an eye colour, and a few freckles on his pale skin. He looked like an ordinary kid his age, if a little pale. He wasn't exactly someone to stand out in a crowd.

"Connor, hot chocolate is ready!" came the familiar voice of his mum, as she called up the stairs. Leaning over his bed, he grabbed the red and white Pokeball from the shelf, grinning slightly as he made his way downstairs and into the warm kitchen. His mum, looking pristine as normal, sat at the table with two steaming mugs. Connor sat down, opposite her and placed the Pokeball on the table, taking one mug and savouring the yummy concoction.

"Hows the packing going?" she asked, adding sugar to her own drink.

"I'm finished I think, unless I've forgotten anything. All I need now is to register with Professor Rowan tomorrow" Connor replied, with an excited grin. His eyes glanced over the Pokeball, where his start Pokemon resided. His parents had given it to him a few months earlier, for his sixteenth birthday. Annabel and Jasper had received starter Pokemon too, so the three had something different, and not the regular Sinnoh starters.

"I don't suppose there's any point asking if your excited, is there?" she lightly with a chuckle, sipping her drink. He laughed too, shaking his head. "Not really. Its just so weird, that this tomorrow, I'll be out with Annabel and Jasper, exploring everywhere" he said, sitting up more alertly.

"Well I'm glad Annabel and Jasper are going with you. You three will be good for each other" she stated. Connor nodded reluctantly and scoffed. His mother raised an eyebrow.

"Me and Annabel, yeah. But Jasper is still the arrogant, big headed douche he was four years ago" he said snappishly, "Unless he has an epiphany, and becomes normal, then were going to end up killing each other."

A small smile spread across his mum's face, and she shook her head slightly. "And yet you two always end up getting along eventually..." Connor only scoffed again in response. It wasn't that Jasper and Connor weren't friends, just, they didn't see eye to eye all the time. They clashed a bit too much.

Sipping there drinks, Connor and his mum turned there attention to the small tv set on the kitchen side, buzzing away with commercials. Connor rolled his eyes, he never did see the point in adverts. The ten o clock news theme tune begun to play, and something the newsreader said made both him and his mum lean in to listen.

"_Team Galactic have struck again! Reports are coming in, informing channel two of a new Galactic strike. The notorious team of strangely dressed criminals have reportedly invaded the Florama town windmill towers." _The familiar image of a typical Team Galactic grunt flashed onto the screen, complete with the strange turquoise hair and space suit looking uniform.

"_Around an hour ago, local authorities received a distressful call from the windmill tower staff stating that they had several Galactic intruders present in the station. It is believed that Team Galactic are now keeping the staff and workers hostage while they carry out some sort of mission. There aim is unclear, but one thing is certain. If Team Galactic have anything to do with it, it can't be good" _The newsreader then went on to talk about a Chatot that had learned to knit.

His mum frowned at the tv, biting her bottom lip. She glanced at Connor, deep in thought. He caught her look and shook his head, looking frustrated. "No. Don't even say it Mum. I'm not staying home anymore!" He said sharply, crossing his arms.

"But, look, they're as close as Floroama now! I just don't want you to r-" she began, but Connor cut her off.

"Run into them, I know! They don't trouble single trainers, they're all for taking over building and stealing machinery parts" he said tiredly. If he had said it once in the last month, he had said it twenty times. "They're not going to even know that I'm leaving"

He understood it was natural for his mum to worry. Team Galactic were afterall, pretty well known for being violent. The authorities couldn't really do a lot, Team Galactic swarmed in numbers, and used Pokemon to attack anyone that got in there way. But he didn't intend to let them stop him from leaving. At any cost.

"Besides, Annabel and Jasper are going to be with me. We'll be able to look out for each other. _And _were all going to have our Pokemon" he stated, motioning the Pokeball next to him. His mother had stopped biting her lip now, but she still looked at him with worried eyes.

"I suppose your right Connor..." she muttered. "Just, you have to promise to be careful. I don't want you, or the other two, running off trying to be the hero. Team Galactic aren't to be messed with, and you'll leave anything like that to Officer Jenny and the police. Understand?" It took some self restraint not to roll his eyes. That would only make his mother fret more, thinking he wasn't taking it seriously, even if she had said it almost every day. He nodded and smiled, assuring her.

"Are you meeting Annabel and Jasper here?" she asked, finally a bit more calmer.

"Nope, I arranged to meet them both outside the lab. I know what Annabel's late, shes going to be late for her own funeral. I figured it'd be easier that way" he told her, draining the last of his cocoa and standing up with a stretch. "And with that, I think I'm gonna' turn in for the night" he yawned again.

"Good idea, you don't want to be late tomorrow" she replied, rinsing out the mugs.

"I doubt I'm going to be up late" he replied. She smirked and pulled him into a warm hug, squeezing him. "Night son. See you tomorrow."

He kissed her quickly on the cheek before making his way back upstairs. Once he had climbed into his bed and double checked his alarm, he realised just how excited he really was. His head was buzzing with the single fact that tomorrow, he and his two best friends would be free to explore Sinnoh. And he was going to be making friends with Pokemon. And experiencing battles.

It seemed he had jinxed himself, because as he lay there, he felt excitement creep through him, and as much as he tried to sleep, a small smile kept appearing on his face. With one last grin, he rolled over and slowly fell asleep.

- - -

The morning after, the Morris household was abuzz with activity at a unusually early time. Connor couldn't quite believe it himself, he was showered, groomed and dressed by half nine. Something almost unheard of in his history as a human being. It was safe to say, he certainly was never normally a morning person.

He was dressed in an outfit he had spent a long time picking out. A black sports jacket striped with gold down the arms, over a blue t-shirt. A pair of blue jeans, slightly tight near the bottom, and a pair of brand new black trainers. He flashed a grin at his reflection proudly. He certainly looked the part of the trainer, and almost felt it with his Pokeball in his pocket.

He slipped his bag over his head, and turned to give his room one last glance. "I'm certainly not going to be back here for a while" he said aloud, with a slight tinge of sadness. "Its nights under the stars and in tents from now on."

He practically bounced down the stairs, clearing the last few steps in one leap. "If you carry on like that all day, your not going to last very long" said his Mum's voice as he rubbed his ankle, landing funny. "Breakfast is done"

Connor didn't bother to sit down to eat, he was to full of energy, which apparently showed in the way he was wolfing down his toast. His mother's eyebrows raised and she chuckled, ruffling his hair. "Don't make yourself ill."

He turned away to finish the rest of his breakfast and rolled his eyes at his mother's constant badgering,even if she did mean well. Passing his empty plate back to his mum he turned to the glass of juice, gulping it down without stopping for breath. A loud, grim belch followed. "My bad" he said with a laugh.

"I suppose you'll be leaving. Come along now" his Mum said, flapping him towards the doorway, and passing him his bag. She fussed over his collar, straightening it, and tried in a vein attempt to flatten his hair. He didn't try to stop her, he knew this was her way of being affectionate before he left. She turned her attention to his crinkled pocket, but he stopped her and pulled her into a big hug.

"I'm gonna miss you Mum, but don't worry, I'm gonna' be calling every time I can" he assured her. As he felt a little sob escape from her, he thought he might begin crying to. He had grown up with his Mum, she had sort of been like a friend too. But it was time for him to begin.

She pulled away and wiped her eyes with a smile. "Go on now. Say hello to Annabel and Jasper for me. And make sure you stay safe" she reminded him, opening the door. "And make sure you call me!" she shouted after him. He reached the gate and waved. This was it. With a wide smile, he began his dash through Sandgem.

- - -

"Annabel Rise, will you please WAKE UP!" the shrill voice snapped Annabel's lavender eyes open. A flood of realisation kicked her into gear as she leaped out of her bed, narrowly avoiding her mother. _Sleeping for too long. Pokemon adventure. LATE!_, she realised with a glance at the clock. It was half nine, and she had only just got up!.

"I've packed most of your bag, now quickly!" her mother exclaimed as she passed her black and purple backpack. Annabel muttered a thanks as she dashed past her into the bathroom. The tall, black haired woman only shook her head. "Typical Annabel" she murmured, heading downstairs.

A few moments later Annabel had returned to her room, loading spare clothes on top of the half packed tent and other necessities. In her haste she hadn't folded them properly, and thus resorted to sitting on her bag to do it up. She wasn't the most organised of people.

She raked a comb through her shoulder length hazel hair and then placed a lavender plastic alice band to keep it out of her face. She threw herself into her wardrobe, yanking out a white t-shirt, a dark purple button up shirt which she left slightly open to make it more casual and a pair of white running shorts. Connor and Jasper constantly called her a 'tomboy', something she resented, but as she gave herself one last glance in the mirror she could see where they were coming from.

Once she had quickly double checked her bag, she pulled it onto her back with a groan. "Feels like bricks in here!" she gasped as she almost toppled over. "To late to change it now"

Annabel made for her bedroom door, almost reaching the hallway before mentally slapping herself. "How could I forget you" she chuckled, grabbing the red and white Pokeball from atop her chest of drawers. Inside was her starter, and a good friend. Carefully, she hooked it onto her home made belt around her shorts. "Okay.. ready!"

"Annabel, you haven't eaten!" her dad called from the kitchen door as she yanked her white trainers on.

"I don't have time dad! I'm already fifteen minuets late as it" she called back, tying up the laces. He rolled his eyes and came to the door, her mum behind him. "Well guys, I guess I'll see ya!" she said with a cheeky grin.

She opened the door and turned, embracing both her surprisingly small parents in a group type hug. She heard her mum begin to sob, and quickly pulled away before she started to cry herself. She didn't do crying in front of people. "You're going to be seeing me around any ways, I'm sure. And I'll call you every time I'm at a Pokemon Center" Annabel promised, flashing another grin. By now her mother had dissolved into hysterical sobs, leaning on her dad. He smiled back, patted her on the shoulder and told her to get moving, before her mum got too bad.

With a wave over her shoulder she dashed onto the path and began to race down the big hill that led to the lab. Thoughts of what lay in front of her flashed through her head, and a stupid, goofy smile was stretching across her face, as she collided with something tall and dark haired. She tumbled to the ground with a cry, as did the obstacle. It was then that she recognised the dark haired obstacle.

Jasper Conred was getting to his feet, while rubbing his behind with a sour look. He was taller than her by a head, and hard dark, almost black messy hair that he styled to the side, so it looked a bit windswept. He had dark grey eyes and average complexion, broad shoulders and a slightly muscular build. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, banded with black at the bottom, a pair of dark blue jeans and some new black trainers. He had a blue and black backpack slung over his shoulders. His face lit up as he saw who it was.

"I'm not the only one whose late then" he said with a trademark grin, extending a hand. Annabel took it and they both stood brushing themselves off.

"Did you really expect anything less from me?. Come on, we better hurry, you know what Connor's like with waiting" she stated, beginning to walk. Jasper began to follow, rolling his eyes.

"Connor complains no matter what. He really needs to learn to loosen up" Jasper chuckled, hitching his bag up further. Annabel only shook her head.

"Its like you enjoy winding him up sometimes. Wait, let me re-phrase that – you _do _enjoy winding him up, don't you?"

A sly smile painted itself across Jasper's good looking face before he replied. "Its what I do. Besides, if I can't keep getting your gears grinding about your stupid matching clothes, what can I do to entertain myself?" Annabel's face dropped, but she carried on walking. They were approaching the bottom of the hill now.

"Theres nothing wrong with my clothes. Besides, matching is in this season!" she retorted with a frown, quickly glancing down at herself. _Is it really that bad?! _She thought.

Jasper caught onto her uneasiness and sneered. "Since when were you into fashion? Tomboys like sports and violence" A little bubble of laughter escaped as Annabel's face dropped even more.

"I'm _not _a tomboy!" she snapped, turning away from him with her arms crossed. The lab was just around the corner now, a large brick building with a huge sunroof. She tried to block Jasper's jeers out, but she knew it was no good.

- - -

"Twenty minuets late..." Connor huffed, checking his watch with a glare. "If theres one thing I can count on from those two, its to always be late. Even on a day like today!"

He was standing by the big double oak doors leading to the lab, leaning on the wall and frowning. _Where are they?. Knowing Jasper he's probably staring at himself in a mirror or something_. As if on cue, two very familiar voices floated around the corner, and a few seconds later, Annabel and Jasper strode around the corner.

"Finally!" Connor called, as the two reached him. Annabel gave him an apologetic look, while Jasper just smirked.

"Connor, you need to relax. Anyone would think you've got ants in your pants... again" Connor felt his cheeks flush with red.

"That was your fault, douche bag!" he snapped back, trying in vein to return to his normal colour. "Being immature and wool headed as usual."

Jasper frowned. He hated being called immature. "Lets not forget the time when you came home screaming about the wild Bibarel that got you wet. Poor Connor, he got soaked" Jasper was cracking up now. Annabel bit her lip, trying hard not to laugh at the memory.

Connor was lost for words at first, his mouth opening and closing stupidly. That wasn't fun either, having the wild Bibarel chase him and get him soaking wet. _I was only seven!_.

"Oh shut up Jasper. You two are finally here now, lets just go inside" he said quickly, turning away and opening the door before Jasper could respond. He had a feeling his dark haired friend was probably making faces behind his face, but he ignored it and stepped inside.

"Certainly busy for a Sunday" Annabel noted, stepping out the way of one of the many tall men in long white lab coats. Machines hummed along the wall and large computers beeped as the men input data. Others were amongst the stacks of books, trying carefully not to knock them down as they pulled a volume out.

"Well duh, its a lab" Jasper said as if pointing out the obvious. Annabel pretended to ignore his comment, looking around. "Wheres Professor Rowan?" she asked aloud. A passing lab technician stopped and told her he was in the back room.

Annabel led the way, the three dodging between rushing technicians, robotic trolleys wheeling around and chunky machines whirling away. Upon reaching the door to the back room the three stood there, awkwardly. After a little silence Jasper shoved Connor forwards.

"Well come on then, knock!" he urged. Connor scowled over his shoulder.

"Me?! Why me! Your so eager Jasper, why don't you do it?" he retorted, yanking his friend's arm towards the door.

"No way. Professor Rowan is one mean ass guy, I'm not getting grilled for disturbing him!" Jasper hissed, whacking Connor on the head. Connor smacked his arm in response with a mumbled swear word.

"Honestly, you two are useless. Move" Annabel sighed, pushing past both of them. "He's scary, fine, but if we want our Pokedex's we need to actually _see _him. He can't be that bad can he? For an old man? What is he like... sixty odd?" she was apparently blissfully unaware of the door opening, and the tall white haired man that was Professor Rowan being able to hear everything she was saying.

Jasper and Connor's eyes widened, and they begun to make sharp gestures, signalling her to stop. For a second she looked confused, but her lavender eyes glinted slightly as she realised. She turned to face him slowly, laughing awkwardly.

"Umm... hello Professor..." she gulped. He was just taller than Jasper, but he had an air of being able to tower over all three of them. He wore a lab coat too, and a pair of grey trousers. He stood regarding her with fierce blue eyes for a moment.

"I'm sixty two actually Miss Rise. Come" he said sharply, opening the door a little more for them and waving them inside the small back room. A pair of beige couch's surrounded a small coffee table and a computer sat tucked away in the corner, next to a pile of paperwork. A steel cabinet, locked with a padlock stood nailed to the wall by the door.

"Sit." he barked. The three jumped before quickly taking seats on one couch, exchanging wide eyed looks as the Professor sat on the opposite couch. He didn't say anything for a moment, but cleared up some loose papers. Then, he turned his fierce blue eyes on them.

"Your all here to receive your Pokedex, correct?" they all nodded quickly. "Fine. You will be given a brand new model. It was finished just last week, and its called the Pokedex 2.0. Not only is it a digital encyclopedia, it has a built in phone system, and a fully complete map of Sinnoh. It also has some other small features, but you can work them out for yourself."

Without waiting for any reaction he fished a pair of keys from his coat pocket and stepped over to the steel cabinet, unlocking it. "Blue, Black, Red, Pink or Lavender. Choose" he commanded, indicating the colours to pick from.

The three exchanged looks once more. "Black please" Connor said meekly, while Jasper chose blue, and Annabel squeaked she'd like the lavender one. He grabbed one of the chosen colours each and snapped the padlock shut, handing the respective colour to the respective person. He sat back down again, watching them marvel over the slim, rectangle design of the device.

"These are extremely expensive, so do not, and I repeat, _do not_, loose, break or damage these in any way. Replacements will not be given"

"You only need to worry about Connor, he has a knack for breaking things. Usually his mum's favourite vase, and ends up sitting there crying for hours" Jasper snickered, glancing at the Professor. His face sobered at the clearly unimpressed look on the stern man's face.

"Stop being stupid Mr Conred" he said simply. Connor had to stop himself from smiling as Jasper's ego deflated, and he tried to shrink into his seat. _Thats what you get for trying to embarrass me! _

"I suggest you all try your Pokedex's out on your starters. It'll make sure there working fine" Professor Rowan said. "I'm going to wirelessly transfer your ID's to them. I'll be back in a minuet" with that he left the room, and as soon as the door shut, the three of them breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

Annabel was the first to jump up, unhooking her Pokeball. "Aren't you guys gonna' try them out?" she asked, pressing the center button of the sphere.

A bright white light burst out, materialising into a small round shape on the floor. It was around two feet tall, with a round lavender coloured body. It had a pair of tiny hands, and bigger lavender feet tipped with yellow. Its most distinguishing feature was its long lavender ears tipped with yellow too, and its strange cross eyes. It had a short stubby tail with a small hole at the end. It looked around, slightly confused before seeing Annabel and jumping up and down happily.

"Okay Missy, lets scan you!" she said excitedly. A robotic voice sounded from the device as she flipped it open, pointed it at her Whismur and pressed a large green button.

_Whismur, the Whisper Pokemon._

_Whismur can become so startled by the sound of its own crying, it will continue to cry before falling asleep from exhaustion. __Its cries equal a jet plane in volume. It inhales through its ear canals. Because of this system, it can cry continually without having to catch its breath. _

Missy continued to hop around before Annabel bent down to pick her up, nuzzling her head affectionately. Meanwhile, Jasper and Connor had released there own starters. Two white lights transformed into two different shapes. The first, Jasper's Pokemon, appeared to be a hovering magnet at first. It had a nail rising up from its round metal body, with two side magnets and one unblinking eye. It greeted its trainer with a robotic screech.

The second light landed on the floor, becoming a bright yellow feline appearing creature. It stood on two legs, with two short arms, ending in claws. Its strange head resembled a plugs prongs. Its torso and arms were banded in black. Both the boys had there respective Pokedex's out and followed Annabel's lead.

_Magnemite,_ _the Magnet Pokemon. _

_It's able to float through the air and leave its Thunder Wave through its magnet shaped units located on its sides. _

_Elekid, the Electric Pokemon._

_Elekid waves and spins its arms to produce a strong electrical charge and gains strength when lightning is present. A weak electric current flows between its horns. Sticking a hand there shocks the unwary. _

Jasper's Magnemite, named Tank, floated to his side, viewing his picture on the Pokedex. Shezz, Connor's Elekid, bounced up and down, then grabbed his leg and sent a few friendly sparks through his trainer's body. "These things are cool!" Connor exclaimed, bending down to pet Shezz.

A harsh cough informed them of Professor Rowan's return. They jumped again, even there Pokemon flinching, and all snapped round to face the Professor. "I'm glad to see the Pokemon I dispatched are still in good shape. Well done" he said. The last compliment sounded like an effort.

"Your ID's have all been transferred now, so you can use them sign up for the Pokemon League or Pokemon Contests. I take it you all know about the gyms and contests?" They all nodded again, still not saying a word. "Good. Now, I have plenty of work to do. Contact me if any problems with the Pokedex's arise" he nodded to them all and left quickly, using a side door into another part of the lab.

A silence fell between the three and there Pokemon for a while, before Jasper coughed and broke the silence. "We just got blown off by Professor Rowan. That bites!" he said, chuckling at his statement. Annabel and Connor exchanged unimpressed looks, and Connor stereotypically rolled his eyes.

"Does that mean were done here?..." Annabel said, putting her Pokedex into her bag. Missy was still bounding round her feet, full of sometimes annoying amounts of energy. She pulled out her Pokeball. "Okay young lady, were going to be doing some walking now, so I'll see you soon" she said softly as the red beam pulled her starter back in. Connor and Jasper followed suit, and the three exited the back room with Pokemon away and bags back on there backs.

"I can't believe how scary he really was in person. I thought he was gonna' be a bit nicer than on the tv" Connor muttered quietly, so none of the professor's workers heard. They were striding back through the large anteroom, sticking close to each other, taking care not to be shoved by the oblivious technicians.

"Even I got a bit worried" Jasper admitted grudgingly. "But Annabel was great quality. What a good first impression. What was it again... 'seventy odd'?" he said, glancing at the brown head with a hearty laugh. She flushed red for a second before glaring at him, pushing open the heavy oak doors.

Once they were out in the morning sun once more, the three new Pokedex holders decided to stop and try to figure out what the best route now was. Jasper eagerly pulled out his blue Pokedex again, flipping it open. After pressing a few well chosen buttons he smirked, turning it around so that Connor and Annabel could see a small map of the whole of Sinnoh, with several dots and squares, obviously representing towns and cities.

"The flashing one is us, Sandgem. And the closest from there is Jubilife City. Theres not much there apart from a Contest. But, the one after that, is Oreburgh City. According to this, thats where the first gym is" he explained, pointing to the different dots.

"Well, Jubilife looks about a day and half walk, so we had better get started guys" Connor noted, looking at his own Pokedex map. Jasper let out a loud, significant snort.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Connor asked sharply, punctuating it by snapping his Pokedex shut harshly.

"Oh.. nothing... just that Mr Connor thinks he's telling us what to do" Jasper said with a frown, crossing his arms. Connor let out a forced, sarcastic laugh.

"What? Cos' I'm suggesting things?" Jasper shook his head. "Suggesting... sounded more like the _leader _was telling the rest of us to follow. Why do you _always _have to jump up and tell me and Annabel what to do?" he snapped.

"Hold on guys. Just calm down" Annabel said, raising her hands. _Why does this always happen? These two are ridiculous!_.

"No.. if Jasper here wants to assume he knows everything, _again_, then let him say his piece!" Connor scolded, taking a step forward and glaring up at Jasper.

"There you go again! Talking down to everyone. Connor, no one made you leader, no one asked you to tell us what to do, so just shut up, and we'll all discuss things" he said, his voice raising. He took a step forwards this time.

"Yeah, right, cos' I'm talking down to you. Are you delusional? I said we should get going, so were not standing around doing nothing! Or are you to stupid? Do you even _have _a brain Jasper?" Connor almost shouted, squaring up to Jasper, despite his head only just reaching his chest. Sparks seemed to fly between the two.

"Okay then smart ass, let me beat you in a Pokemon battle, then we'll see whose delusional!" Jasper shouted back, yanking Tank's Pokeball from his pocket and enlarging it.

Annabel stood watching the two, her head in her hands. "Its like being with an old married couple..." she muttered quietly to herself. Meanwhile, Connor glanced down at the Pokeball, his own hand straying to his jacket pocket.

"No" he said, stepping back and taking a deep breath. "It won't be much of a battle, we've both just started" he said simply before beginning to walk towards Sandgem woods. He heard a frustrated grunt from Jasper, who shoved into his shoulder as he stalked ahead. Connor bit his lip to shout something out, hit on the other shoulder by Annabel.

"You two are so frustrating! Can't you try to get along?" she exclaimed, actually stamping her foot. "I'm going after him, you know what he's like" she said sharply, before rushing after the retreating figure of Jasper. With a heavy sigh, Connor carried on walking.

What a great first day so far. If this was only today, what was the rest of this whole journey going to be like?.

**A/N: **Theres Chapter 1! I'm happy with the way it turned out, despite the lack of action. However, Chapter 2 involves a first battle, a first capture and a very awkward situation!. Stay tuned and please review (:

Mozzo xo


End file.
